


DanPlan Soul Eater AU

by JadeWilliams



Category: DanPlan, Soul Eater
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Implied Relationships, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWilliams/pseuds/JadeWilliams
Summary: Danplan in a Soul Eater Universe, what could possibly go wrong?Steven and Dan have been meister and weapon for well over sometime now, things start to get weirder in the DWMA when a teacher comes back as a zombie, missing student cases, a new teacher that's a bit odd, and to top it all off, a new kid that seems to not have a partner at all.What is going on?Enter Hosuh, who is not what he seems. Refusing to be anyone's partner but still manages into the elite class like it's nothing. He's too shy and has trouble talking to people in general, but for a good reason too.More and more mishaps happen and no one seems to care. Witches seem to be reviving themselves as other evil beings are just lurking around the corner for a chance to gain what they want.Just what in the world is going on?





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my book here so please do enjoy!

Disclaimer

This Au does not belong to me, it belongs to [wd-cxpycxt](https://wd-cxpycxt.tumblr.com/post/187155006894/i-hate-designing-clothes-i-hope-they-look) on Tumblr! 

Character designs will be there so please check them out! 

Chapters will come out soon!


	2. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV Today was a day like any other, meisters and weapons would gather around and wait for an opening ceremony. As well as class assignments and just exactly what they're getting into. No one expected anything interesting on the first day, especially not Stephen and Daniel. They were used to all this by now, nothing special happens. Certainly not now.

Lord Death had just given his speech, though Dan and Stephen only snickered as he kept getting off-topic. It was always entertaining to listen to Lord Death's voice since it did not fit his name at all.

"Hey, Daniel, what would you think of Lord Death with a deeper voice?" Stephen asked his meister, slightly glancing over at the latter. Dan turned to face Stephen, an amused look on his face. "I wouldn't care, it just would be funnier watching him then."

Stephen gave him a blank stare, "Whatever, you're so boring Daniel." as he turned to face the front again. Oh how Stephen hated listening to speeches, they took up too much of his time. He could be killing people right now, but Daniel wouldn't let him. Stephen needed to be watched at all times, so he didn't have much if any freedom.

Before Stephen met Dan, he was just a random rouge weapon without a meister. he could kill as much as he wants, do whatever, at least until Dan had found him. He smiled a bit thinking back to their first encounter.

_Flashback~ Stephen had just finished killing a random dude in the alley, he wiped the blood off his face. "Disgusting filth, ruining my face with your fucking blood." he kicked the dead body away, before proceeding to walk away. _

_This was normal for Stephen, he never really had anyone there for him, so he was just left in the streets to fend for himself. His expression only darkened at the memories. Memories of him in the streets, people laughing and mocking him. _

_'Just another peasant boy in rags.' _

_Oh, boy were they wrong._

_Stephen was not only a weapon but a demon weapon at that. He sneered at the people around him, all disgusting pieces of fucking trash. Not one of them deserved to live in this world, not one of them pure. _

_Though he did remember a little boy, dressed in white and a lovely pastel blue, helping him up. He was silently searching for him while going on with his day, that is until he met his annoying meister. _

_Dan approached Stephen and offered for him to be his weapon, claiming that it would be better for both of them. Stephen could remember the smug expression on Dan's face when speaking to him. As if knowing Stephen's answer already, Stephen decided to reject his answer. Not interested in becoming some other's pawn. _

_That is until Dan said something that peaked his interest, something that made him turn around and face Dan. He saw Dan smirk at this at his response and held his hand, Stephen only stared at his hand before pushing it away. _

_"I don't care about formalities, let's go." _

_With that, he and Dan left for the DWMA, Dan's words ringing through his head, like a never-ending alarm. _

_"I can help you find him." _

_Flashback End ~ _

"...Phen...Steph... Stephen!"

Stephen snapped out of his dazed state and glared at Dan, "Shut up Daniel. What'd you want?" Dan only looked at Stephen with excited eyes, seeming to be all giddy like. Stephen only stared at Dan, not understanding anything that was happening. He tilted his head at Dan, waiting for an explanation.

"We're getting a new teacher!"

While Stephen was daydreaming Dan was watching them introduce their newest teacher, he was excited. a new teacher meant new opportunities, meaning more ways for him And Stephen to get better.

"Students, Teachers, please meet your new teacher! Professor Bella!"

The new teacher walked up to the stage, blue hair short hair with a bit of a mullet, longer on their right side, a white lab coat with a red uniform. the smirk on their face said it all.

"Call me Professor Bell, I'm pleased to dissect you- I mean, meet you all."

The crowd was silent, not wanting to know if what their new teacher said was true.

"Cheers to the new year!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone figure walks through the dead of the night lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes made here.

3rd Person POV

A person rushes out of the alleyway, hoping that no one was following them. Tonight the lights were dim, the moon shown bright as always while smiling down at the town. It was quiet, too quiet. Looking around and making sure that no one was watching, the figure quickly hurried to a window. _**'Why am I all alone right now? Where is that place?'**_ the figure thought, while quickly drawing numbers and chanting. The cloak was white, which made it hard to miss out at night. The lining was a pale blue that followed the edges of the cloak. At the end of the hood, right where their neck is, was a skull, quite similar looking to Lord Death's face. 

"42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." 

The figure tapped the glass once and patiently waited, the ringing stopped after just a few moments. The figure let out a sigh of relief, Lord Death was there to help them. He had lost his way when a group of people found out who he was, rumours fly fast in this town. He didn't have time to think about his destination, he had to run. The group was persistent that he will admit, but he was small and agile. After a while, he had lost the group but had lost his way. He wandered around for a while before panicking and deciding that calling Lord Death would be the best option. 

"Lord Death, are you there?" 

There was a deafening silence, before he received a reply, "**Well hello there! Is there something that you need? What's the matter? You should've arrived at this hour already**!" Lord Death's voice spoke to him and he could only sigh in response, he sheepishly glanced at his side. "There was a distraction along the way, now I'm afraid I'm lost." Lord Death stared at him, before giving an okay sign, confusing the figure. "**Well, that's completely okay! I have a pair of weapon and meister around the area that should be returning around this time! If you see anyone wearing overalls with a slightly ripped sweater along with a guy with a sweater tied around his waist just follow them! I'm afraid my memory isn't that great and can't give you the exact details you need right now! Sorry about that!**" 

The figure nodded, "Thank you for the information Lord Death, I will be on the lookout for them." With that, they ended the call and observed the area for any signs of movement, there wasn't anything out on the streets at all, they were sure that a meister and weapon would've been easily spotted by now. '**_They must be one of the best at the academy, wonder what they're doing here._**' They heard footsteps a few meters away from them, they snapped their head to what they assumed was the alleyway they had just entered the area from, but saw nothing. They heard another noise on the roof of the building they were beside and looked, but there was nothing. 

Now they were scared, they never liked the dark but the noises made it worse. '**_Why didn't I ask Lord Death for a guide? Why didn't I pay attention now I'm gonna die oh god, why me? Maybe it's just a cat?_**' They thought, "**_Yeah right, a cat..._**" they heard the noise get closer and closer, they looked around the area warily. "Guess I'll use soul perception..." but before they could, a voice spoke up from behind him. "Oh? Are you now? That's interesting, tell me what you can see..." 

The figure flinched and let out an "Eep!" and tried to turn around but a hand on their right shoulder stopped them. "You heard me... Tell me what you can see." the voice was lower, more threatening, another hand suddenly over their eyes. Great. Now they were being threatened, but they hesitantly listened, not wanting to get hurt. 

They used soul perception and saw a soul on the roof of the building they were beside, and behind them, they saw another soul, except this one, seemed more dangerous, and there was something odd about it. Were souls usually supposed to have black substances seemly floating around them? Wait, black? The figure very visibly froze and stopped moving. **Black Blood**. Why does this stranger have black blood in them? Were they full of madness? Were they going to kill them? 

"What did you see?" The stranger replied, breathe and voice right beside the area where his ear was under the hood. The figure stayed silent and unmoving, hoping that this was just a misunderstanding and that soon, someone will come save them. The grip on his shoulder tightened, nails digging into the fabric and skin. "I asked a question, I expect an answer y'know? It's rude not to answer." 

"B-black blood, you have black blood! Now let me go!" The figure head-butted the person behind them, a groan escaped the stranger's mouth. The figure had small tears at the edges of their eyes that weren't noticeable, they were terrified. The stranger glared at them, rubbing his chin, red eyes looking like they were ready to kill. He could feel the strange aura around the soul increase, the wavelength more powerful than before. Red eyes pierced into the figure's blue one as if studying them. 

"**Heh.** **You're not normal, are you?** This'll be fun. Ann!" 

The stranger on the roof leaped down beside the stranger on the ground, it was a girl with red hair that was tied up in two pigtails. The figure gulped and hoped that this wouldn't get messy, but they knew that they were wrong. The girl transformed into a doubled bladed dagger in which the stranger, who appeared to be a boy about the same age as he now held. A dangerous smirk on his face, he was bloodthirsty and the figure visibly shivered at this. Chills ran down throughout their whole body. The boy twisted the dagger around his hands while continuing to glare and smirk at them.

"**You'll regret that.**" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon, that's when the real fun starts!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow.


End file.
